Goddess of the Moon, Angel of the Night
by Kimberly Joan Amethyst
Summary: Edward gets woken up by the moon, goes to see Jane, and has a strange dream when he gets back in his own bed. Disclaimer: I OWN NONE Of THESE CHARACTERS. (Please read for better idea of the story.)


**The Goddess of Light, and the Angel of the Night**

 **A Jane Eyre Fanfic**

 **By Kimberly Joan Amethyst**

 **Hey, guys. I'm here again with a new Jane Eyre fanfic. This came to me a few days ago, and I have been dying to get it typed up. This is from Edward's P.O.V. and takes place a few days after Jane comes back from her aunt's death. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this one shot story.**

0000

I awoke late one night in my bed at Thornfield by a blinding white light. Looking around, I found that it came from the windows, because I had forgot to draw the curtains before I went to bed that night. Upon further inspection, I found that the light in question belonged to the moon, which was exceptionally bright that night. As I got up to close them, I stood at the window, gazing at the moon, lost in my thoughts as I did so, which were focused upon the one being who had brought me more joy of late than anyone else had in twenty years.

Ah, Jane! I smiled as I thought about her. She had recently come back from her dead aunt's place, and I couldn't be happier to have Jane back under my roof once more. I had missed her very much, and had waited for her impatiently for her to come home to me for a month, during which time I had been making preparations for our wedding - for I was going to marry her. Oh, never mind that in the eyes of God and man I was already married, for as far as I was concerned, I was free to marry whoever I liked. What happened all those years ago was a lie, and what followed after that were many years made up of rage, pain and disappointment.

I shook my head, ridding my mind of those awful thoughts, as I once again centred them on my darling Janet. My happiness was complete once more, as I relished in the joy of all those precious hours Jane and I had spent together; she reading to me some nights, but more often than not, we walked and talked - and sometimes we even laughed - in the garden. I spent more time with her than I had done before. I couldn't help it; I wanted to spend every waking moment in her presence, for every moment not spent with her was precious time wasted. But this would no longer be the case after I married her - no, before then! Why not? After all, she was far more than just a governess to me by now, but I would not go too far until after we were married, because I knew that if I took her purity and her innocence from her beforehand that she would not be the key to my redemption. So I would have to impatiently wait for the day we were wed to give her the most amazing pleasure known to man, despite what other parts of my body were telling me.

I knew that I couldn't go to sleep until I had seen Jane, so I walked to my door, opened it and looked around. I know it sounds foolish for I, Edward Fairfax Rochester, the Master of Thornfield Hall, to check that the coast was clear, but I could not risk Mrs Fairfax or any of the servants spotting what I was doing, for I could only imagine the gossip that they would spread. Besides, it wasn't just them, there was also _her_ to think about. So, after assuring myself that the coast was clear (all for Jane's benefit, of course), I shut my door behind me and made my way to Jane's door. Once there, I reached out for the handle, and, being careful to make sure that I didn't make too much noise, I turned the handle, and was quite surprised when it opened easily under my fingers. I thanked Providence that _she_ had chosen to not disturb the peace that this night had blessed us with.

As I stepped into her room and closed the door behind me, I saw at once that I wasn't the only one who had neglected to draw the curtains shut that night, and I chuckled slightly at that. Unlike me, however, Jane slept peacefully in her bed. The only way I knew this was because not only did she become startled at my appearance in her room, but I could hear her breathing deeply. I wished to see more of her, so I crept slowly and carefully to her bed, and when I reached her, I drew in a rather shaky breath, for the vision before me held a beauty that I cannot express with words, because there are no words to describe the loveliness of Jane at that moment.

The light from the moon shone down upon her - in particular the parts of her skin that weren't confined by her quilt or her shift. It appeared to my eyes that her skin and her hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, making Jane look more like an ethereal being than ever before. I was bewitched. Enchanted. I didn't know what I was thinking or doing, for all I saw and thought of at that moment was Jane, and all I wanted to do was touch her (but not below the waist, though, that was to be saved for another more convenient time). So I carefully climbed into her bed on top of the covers, making sure I made as little noise as possible so as not to wake her, and lay next to her, gazing intently at her beauty, as my heart skipped a beat or two at the very sight of her.

Seeing Jane in the vulnerable state of sleep that she was in only made me want to marry her even more, so that I could wake moments - maybe even minutes - before she did. The moon shining upon her not only reminded me of her purity, but also reminded me of the light that was in her soul; and seeing the moon shining down upon her in this way made me want to touch her even more. So I nervously edged closer to her, and I cautiously raised one of my hands and gently ran my fingers through her soft, hazel hair, glorifying in the feel of it. . Jane sighed deeply as she turned her face into my hand. I gasped inwardly as my heart beat like a drum in my chest, and my desire for her burnt brighter than ever before. I then became braver as I placed my head on top of hers, closing my eyes as I inhaled the scent of her lavender cologne, still stroking her hair gently and listening to the sound of her steady, gentle breathing, loving everything about her in that moment. I especially loved the way her lavender cologne overpowered my senses, for I am certain that there is nothing on this earth that smells as sweet as she does.

As much as I wanted to be with Jane all night, just lying next to her, stroking her hair, breathing her in, I knew that it had to end. The servants would be up within a matter of hours, and I knew that Mrs Fairfax would be shocked if I left Jane's room the next day. I also knew that I would frighten Jane when she woke up and saw me lying next to her; so I lightly kissed her cheek a couple of times, before I whispered in her ear, "We will be together soon, my darling. You are not alone anymore. I love you, Jane." I then kissed her cheek once more, before I reluctantly unwound myself from her and stepped quietly to her door. Before I opened it, I took one last look at my darling Janet sleeping peacefully on her bed, and smiled at her. I then opened the door, made sure the coast was clear once more and made my way back to my chambers, closing Jane's door softly behind me.

When I got back to my room, I shut and locked my door, drew the curtains and climbed into my bed, my heart content at seeing Jane asleep, and I closed my eyes; the image of her lying there, with the moonlight shining on her was the last thing I saw before I went to sleep. And when I slept, I had the most beautiful, most enchanting dream ...

 _I was walking through a dense forest. The trees were tightly knit together and I could just about see my way through them by the splashes of moonlight that came streaming through the leaves. I kept walking, for how long I knew not, admiring how peaceful the tranquillity of this place was at night. After a while of walking, I came to a clearing in the trees, which encircled it. The grass was cut short and there was also a pond nearby. There were also a few boulders around the place. Even though it was quite simple, there was something quite beautiful about the place that I couldn't put my finger on - especially when the moon was splaying the ground with her ethereal glow._

 _I didn't know what made me stay hidden in the trees, but what happened next made me glad that I did; for as a sigh of wind whispered through this fantastical place, so gently that it was almost like I could hear the sound of someone gently singing a note from a lullaby, the light of the moon got brighter, so bright in fact that I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light. As the light faded, I put my arms down and watched as a woman floated gently down from the moon, and as she got closer I saw her dress, which was long and hugged her slight figure. The sleeves were short and the dress reached to just above her ankles. As I watched closely, the dress began to change colour; first silver, then blue and finally becoming a beautiful shade of forest green as her feet softly touched the earth._

 _The woman's long, waist-length, hazel hair was running freely down her back. She had thin lips that were smiling in delight, as her hazel eyes sparkled with the same feeling. She was also barefoot. I knew who it was at once, of course, and she never looked as beautiful to me as she did in this dream. I smiled in the delight of her loveliness, as she began to sing in words I did not understand, and as she sang I closed my eyes at the beauty of her voice, feeling the power of every note shake my very bones and leave me quite breathless, as goose pimples crept up my flesh. When the song ended, I opened my eyes, quite disappointed that it was over, but not at the visionary picture that I saw before me._

 _The unearthly creature's song had awoken her people by the looks of things, for the clearing was alive with all sorts of magical creatures: elves were running from the trees, the imps were emerging from behind the boulders and fairies of different yet vibrant colours, made their way to the strange creature, as did a number of other more fantastical creatures. "Dear Lord, do not let me wake right now," I prayed, as the unearthly creature danced, laughed, talked and sang with her people. I was left motionless by the power of the creature's beauty, which radiated from her like the light from the moon._

 _I was so captured by the creature's presence that I hardly noticed when all the fantasy creatures were disappearing back through the trees, behind the boulders, or else departing towards the stars. It was only when the woman was looking at me, staring at the very spot where I stood, that I shook my head as though I were in a dream (so to speak) and looked around me that I saw the moon was waning in the sky. I looked back at the unearthly creature, who was now approaching me, and was also beckoning me to her with her hand. I then stepped out of the trees, and we walked slowly towards one another. When we reached each other, we stood smiling lovingly and longingly at each other for God knows how long. I then stretched out one of my arms and grabbed her slender waist, pulling her closer to me, and glad was I when she did not object to such an action. She in return touched me cheek, and I turned my cheek into the palm of her little hand, wanting to absorb more, and never wanting this moment to end._

 _"Jane," I finally breathed._

 _"Hello, Edward," she smiled, her voice as animating and piquant as ever._

 _"So, what are you supposed to be, then?" I teased. "A Goddess of the Moon? Or an Angel of the Night?"_

 _Jane laughed, and said, "In this realm, sir, I can be whatever you want me to be."_

 _I chuckled. "You really are an unearthly creature." I then noticed that some of the light from the waning moon landed on Jane's skin again, making it shimmer, and my desire for her was now so hot, that I couldn't control myself anymore; so, keeping my right hand around her waist, I lifted my left, brushed her hair out of her face, and letting out a hot groan, I started to suck and kiss Jane's neck greedily. I heard her breathing heighten as she moaned and groaned, clearly wanting more of me as she moved her hands to around my neck, and started to run her hands through my hair and caress my back. I moaned as she did this, and I in turn became bolder with the movements of my hands, which freely roamed her body, from her breasts to her legs and back again. We were both moaning louder now, both clearly wanting more, and as I was about to remove her dress, Jane pulled back from me, as the moonlight shone brighter._

 _We stood in each other's arms, both of us breathing heavily. I looked at Jane questioningly, and she said, "I have to go. The moon is awaiting my return."_

 _"Take me with you," I pleaded. Whether she was real or not, I didn't want to leave her._

 _Jane laughed teasingly at me, and said, "Soon I shall, but until then you must be patient, and be with me in the Realm of Reality."_

 _"But what if the moon is not shining in the Realm of Reality?" I asked her, rather childishly I admit. "What must I do then?"_

 _Jane laughed again, touched my cheek and said, "It doesn't matter, Edward, for this is the Realm of Dreams; and if you want me here, then here I will be."_

 _She was inching her head towards mine. I breathed her in as I closed my eyes. "I do want you here, and I will wait for you, you unearthly creature."_

 _I heard her laugh again. "I know you will," she whispered. I then felt her breath on my lips, and as I opened mine to receive her kiss, I heard her whisper, "I love you, Edward." Then she was gone -_

And I woke up.

I saw the sun streaming through the gaps under the curtains when I opened my eyes, but at that moment I didn't care, as I chuckled with frustration at how that beautiful dream had ended. Oh, if only it could have lasted a little longer. Jane and I were about to become one with our love, if it hadn't been for that moon - but I would keep my promise to her, and would wait for her in the Realm of Dreams, just as I would in the Realm of Reality.

I had many more dreams of her after that in that fantastical realm after spending many a more glorious hour with her in reality, and each dream was as beautiful as the last (whether we became one and made it to the moon together, I will not only keep to myself, but I will let others think what they may on that account). She teased me constantly, both in reality and in dreams, and I loved her even more - my Goddess of the Moon, my Angel of the night, but always, _always_ my Jane.

0000

 **So, that's it. If anyone wants to do a continuation of this as a lemon, they are more than welcome to do so, for I will not be. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. I will be writing another one soon, which will be after my Kiara Pride-Lander: Book 3 story will be done. It will be during the party and will have Blanche being violent to Jane because of Edward. I think you can all see where I'm going with that, can't you? Anyway, that's that for this fanfic. Please Read & Review. Thanks.**


End file.
